Large game including deer, elk, caribou and moose are at least partially cleaned shortly after they are killed by a hunter. The meat may taste better if the carcass is at least partially cleaned in the field shortly after the animal is killed. When hunting in remote areas it may be necessary to cut an animal carcass into multiple pieces to facilitate transport of the meat.
Gambrels are employed to hold a carcass up by the rear legs while it is cleaned and if necessary butchered. The gambrel is raised by a rope or cable after the rear legs are attached.
A substantial number of gambrel structures are known. Some gambrels do not fold up and therefore have relative large overall dimensions making them difficult to carry. Gambrels that fold or telescope generally have hooks some of which have sharp points or edges that may cause injury to individuals that carry or use them. Others have exposed hooks that catch on vines, bushes, or tree limbs and impede movement to and from hunting locations.
Folding gambrels with tension links as well as compression links are known. These gambrels have excessive numbers of parts that increase weight and may have reduced strength. Multiple pivot pins are required. Each pivot pin increases weight and cost. Multiple pivot pins also increase the potential for failures.